Fox with a Key
by Mark20020
Summary: At the battle with Haku Naruto uses Kyuubi's power to help in his battle against Haku. What he doesn't know is that Kyuubi's power is not what it seems to be. Naruto then is sucked in a black portal to another world with a new quest. Kyuubi OOC NarutoX...
1. Chapter 1

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: me do not own this naruto or kingdom hearts or any other worlds that I use for the benefit of this story ok?

Naruto looked in front of him and wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain right now. There in front of him stood Sasuke with his arms spread out with more needles sticking out of him.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"My body moved on its own," Sasuke said weakly as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"No Sasuke," Naruto shouted as he looked at the masked Nin in front of him. "Why'd you kill him?" Naruto asked a simple but stupid question.

"If you haven't noticed that his the way of the ninja," the masked nin said before he saw a red aura come out of Naruto.

"I'll kill you," Naruto shouted as the chakra inside of him grew stronger and seemed to take over his body. Fearing he might get stronger Haku, the masked nin threw senbon needles at Naruto only to have them deflected by Naruto's chakra.

"Nobody should have this much chakra," Haku said as Naruto charged at her breaking one of the mirrors she was in. (Yes I made Haku a girl in this story…), "Impossible," Haku said as she felt the fist connect with her face sending her flying back. Naruto charged at Haku but stopped when her mask fell off.

"Why'd you stop?" Haku asked as Naruto slowly put down his fist.

"Damn it why I stopped I don't know but I know killing you like this wouldn't be right, especially since you just gave up," Naruto said dejectedly.

"You should have just killed me, I lost to you and now I am of no use to Zabuza," Haku said with a passive voice.

"You never know if you could've lost, you should never give up especially in a fight," Naruto said starting to get back to use usual self.

"The result was obvious, I would have lost that battle and dishonored Zabuza, so please kill me," Haku said with a passive voice again but this time showed a bit of emotion through her eyes.

"Arg… this is just stupid," Naruto said as he looked at the girl who killed Sasuke. If he didn't kill her he wouldn't be avenging Sasuke's death. But if he killed her now it would be killing her in cold blood and she had already given up. Just when he couldn't think anymore he heard someone laughing at the end of the bridge.

There stood Gatou and an army of men behind him. "Kukuku… it seems like the leaf nins were too much for you Zabuza weren't they," Gatou said as he showed himself. Kakashi who was in the middle of the battle immediately stopped as Zabuza did also. "Ninja's like you are a waste of money, not even completing the task given to them while getting in the way," Gatou said as the mist cleared a bit to show an army of mercenaries behind him. "You should've just died Zabuza," Gatou said as the men behind him got ready to charge.

"Kakashi it seems my fight with you is over," Zabuza said as he faced Gatou.

"So it is," Kakashi said as he got ready to face Gatou.

"Haku prepare yourself," Zabuza said as he lifted his heavy sword again and charged at the mercenaries accompanied by Haku, and Kakashi. The fight was swift but didn't last long as the villagers gathered at the other end of the bridge forming a large army. At the sight of more people the mercenaries just fled the scene seeing no value of staying.

"Hey come back," Gatou said as he saw the men fleeing. Seeing them all leave Gatou also began to flee but then froze with fear. In front of him was Zabuza and before he could say anything else Zabuza cut his head off.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright," Naruto said as he began to walk over to Kakashi.

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine you should worry more about Sasuke right now then me,"

"Right," Naruto said as he remembered what he had forgotten. He turned to run to Sasuke and saw that he was being hugged and pushed close to death again by Sakura. "I guess he's fine," Naruto said as he decided to walk over to him. As he was walking though he felt his body sink. Naruto looked below him to see a black vortex below him sucking him in. "Kakashi-Sensei help," Naruto said as he sank in more.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled as he ran over to him only to not make it in time. By the time Kakashi was were Naruto was he was missing as the black portal was.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked at the spot were Naruto had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he looked around to see nothing but darkness. Naruto stood up to still see nothing but the same blackness around him. As he stood up though he found himself standing on a colored tile floor. "What the," Naruto said as he looked at the new floor and a light coming down straight from the middle.

"Walk to the light," Naruto heard a voice say. Seeing nothing else to do Naruto slowly made his way to the lighted area. When he was almost an inch away from the light though he turned around to see his shadow had gotten longer. What surprised him next was when the shadow stood up from where it stood to form a giant black monster.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto said aloud as he stood shocked at looking at the monster. Naruto reacting on instinct jumped back avoiding a hit from the black monster. "Whatever that thing is it is not friendly," Naruto said as he started to run away. As he reached the end of the tiled floor he stopped to see he was up really high. "This sucks," Naruto said as he turned around to see the shadow was coming closer to him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as 40 other Naruto's appeared around him, "Get him," Naruto said as he and his clones jumped up to attack the giant shadow monster. The monster just stood there and when Naruto came close enough he swiped with one of his arms destroying most of the clones. The clones that did make it to him threw their kunai's at it only to have it sink into it.

"Crap nothing's working," Naruto said as he saw the black shadow come closer and closer to him. Seeing nothing work Naruto waited as he saw the black shadow throw a punch at him. Right at the last second Naruto saw the scene change and soon in front of him was a huge cage like structure.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he soon saw something red forming inside the cage. Inside he saw a fox a giant red one at that.

"**Heh… looks like the darkness is too much for you kit," the fox said as he looked down smiling at Naruto. **

"Darkness? What are you talking about?"

"**That monster you're fighting is a heartless and it is made from the darkness of people's hearts. Essentially this one was made a bit from the darkness in your heart and mine also," **

"Wait what are you talking about and who are you?" Naruto asked the giant fox in front of him.

"**I am The great Youkai Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'm stuck in you thanks to that no good 4****th**** hokage of yours. As for how I know this lets say you're going through something I went through long ago. I'll explain it to you later because I don't want my container to be taken over by darkness, use this against that heartless and you should prevail," Kyuubi said as a red light made it's way over to Naruto. Naruto stuck his hand out as the red orb was over his hand and caught it.**

**Soon in front of him was a blade which looked normal enough only this one had three kunai shaped blades coming out making it look almost like a key. "Use it well brat," Kyuubi said before Naruto felt himself disappear.**

"What the," Naruto said as he returned to where he was before only to see the giant heartless's fist inches away. "Damn it I'm not going to die here," Naruto said as he made a slashing motion in front of him. To his surprise the key shaped blade appeared in front of him and injured the heartless.

"**Jump up it's arm and attack it in the face while it is preoccupied," **a voice said in Naruto's mind. Seeing nothing else to do Naruto did so and delivered quick slashes across the face of the heartless. "It's over," Naruto yelled as he lifted the keyblade over his head and slashed staright down with his momentum. Just like Naruto stated the battle was over and the heartless soon disappeared in shadows but they came crawling up Naruto.

"Get off of me," Naruto said as he tried to fight off the darkness crawling onto him to no avail. Again Naruto fell down and felt the familiar sensation of darkness going over his body. **"Seems like you are worthy after all," was the last thing Naruto heard before he saw nothing again.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he alright?" Naruto heard as he felt himself come to.

"He should be fine, after all he does carry a keyblade," Naruto heard a guy say with a small tint of jealousy.

"But you said he did come straight out of darkness right? Just like how the heartless travel," Another girl said. This time Naruto decided just to get up. As he tried to lift himself up he felt sore all over his body and a bit chilly for some reason.

"Whoa there slow down," a guy with a toothpick in his mouth said.

"He's right you just came out of darkness," a girl in a pink dress said.

"I can't believe he survived though," a girl in ninja gear said.

"I can't believe that the keyblade chose a kid like this," a guy with a black leather jacket and a huge sword said.

"Darkness? Keyblade? What is all this?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"What you don't know about the keyblade and darkness?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Umm… yes I kinda ended up with this thing because of something inside of me," Naruto said softly.

"What is it?" the girl in the pink dress asked.

"Can I get your names first?" Naruto asked trying to stall.

"O I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Arieth(spelling check), she's Yuffie, he's Leon, and that's Cid," Arieth said pointing to the corresponding people. "Now can you tell us about what is inside of you?"

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said before pausing. "Promise me you guys won't hit or do anything bad to me," Naruto said looking up to people around him.

"We promise," Areith said immediately shocking the other people around her.

"I just learned recently that I have a demon inside of me and his name is the Kyuubi," Naruto said not noticing the shock on the others faces, "When I was fighting a gigantic heartless inside a weird area he helped me by giving me that keyblade, I guess if that's what you call it,"

"Y-You did say K-Kyuubi right?" Leon asked slowly and not in his usual tone.

"Yes, why?" Naruto asked hoping they wouldn't attack him.

"Well at least we know why Kyuubi was for the past 12 years," Cid said with an unhappy tone.

"Yes it is quite convenient that we finally found him and he is no longer a threat to the worlds anymore," Areith said.

"The worlds at least have one less evil doer now," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Ano… What are you talking about?"

"Well inside of you, you have a great keyblade warrior. He used to fight for the light and helped close off the worlds from the Heartless. But 15 years ago something happened to Kyuubi and he started to open the worlds to Darkness consequently destroying the worlds because of the heartless that were attracted to the world's heart. But that stopped 13 years ago when Kyuubi all of a sudden went missing,"

"Wow… but where I come from it said Kyuubi was around for more than a 1000 years how is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure and I'll have to research that," the one named Cid said as he left the room.

"You should get more rest," Areith said as she took everyone else out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he found himself in a familiar sewer.

"**What do you want brat?"**

"Did you listen to our conversation?"

"**Yes I did as a matter of fact and I'll tell you the time problem right now. When I entered your world I altered the time so that time would pass faster only in that world then the others, although other worlds do age differently they can be altered. It was also better to do that there seeing how that world was sealed off from the others,"**

"Wait what are you talking about world?"

"**Boy there is a lot to this universe then you think. The world you live in is one of millions of worlds that are out there. Anyway… how'd you like the feel of the Keyblade?" Kyuubi said trying to change subject.**

"It was awesome, I felt stronger and the feeling was just good,"

"**Good since now you are going to be my successor… although I'm pretty sure with your heart you would've received a keyblade anyway," Kyuubi said with a foxy grin on his face, "And before you ask it wasn't me who pulled you out of your world it was the heartless atarracted to my power. Also before we left your world I made time go slower so you won't have to worry about much changing in your home world… besides you'll probably be busy now yourself," Kyuubi said.**

"Before I go I have a few more things to ask and tell you. One why did you let Darkness take over your heart? And second I just want to tell you I really don't think it was your fault for the treatment I recived in the village,"

"**Thanks," Kyuubi said as he let out a low growl remembering how he was treated in the village. "And to answer your question it I was at a situation were I either had to risk killing everyone that was close to me and had their hearts taken over by darkness. Or it was me who could have taken the charge, and as you can see I took the charge," Kyuubi said.**

"Ok… so now what should I do now… you did say you made time go slower in my world but what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"**Simple ask the others that are with you to train you. While I can't do much inside this cage I can train you in Ninjutsu and Chakra control along with how to use your keyblade," **

"Thank you Kyuubi," Naruto said with a true smile on his face, one he hadn't had in his whole life.

"**No problem Kit," Kyuubi said as he felt warm in his heart, which he hadn't experienced for over 1000 years.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself still in the room with nothing much changed. He was alone with his keyblade set next to his bed. 'I wonder where everybody is?' Naruto thought as he walked outside grabbing his keyblade. As soon as he stepped out though Naruto used his instincts to lift the keyblade above his head and hold it in a guard position. Sure enough Leon came jumping down in front of him with his gunblade striking his keyblade.

"I see you know how to use your keyblade a bit," Leon said as he lifted his sword releasing the pressure from his blade.

"Yes, strangely enough I feel like I know how to use this blade, maybe it's because I have Kyuubi inside of me," Naruto said making Leon flinch a little, "Oh yeah and Kyuubi wants me to ask for training from you guys is that all right?" Naruto asked making Leon stand still from shock.

"Why would Kyuubi tell you to get people to train you?" Leon asked trying to break out of the shock.

"Well for one I realized Kyuubi is not all that evil, and secondly I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need to be strong if I'm gonna seal the world heart's from the heartless,"

"Well since you do know a lot already it wouldn't hurt to train you and you are right you are going to need all the strength you have to save worlds from heartless," Leon said as he backed up a bit. "Let's start off with a spar then," Leon said as he rushed forward to attack Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said as he tried to block all the strikes that Leon used against him. Leon then jumped back and started to charge his hand and swung his gunblade down shooting a fire ball at him.

Not knowing what to do Naruto stood shocked and waited for the impact. **"Boy use this technique,"** Naruto heard Kyuubi say as he all of a sudden realized a new trick with the keyblade. As the fire ball was about to hit Naruto, Naruto swung his body around and stuck the keyblade in front of him effectively blocking the fire ball and also sending it back to Leon.

"**Strike now,"** Naruto complied to what Kyuubi said and ran up to Leon and started to deliver a fury of blows with the keyblade, although most of them were blocked by Leon.

"I see you're going on the offensive now," Leon said as he guarded another blow. "Well then take this," Leon said as he hit Naruto back and then started to charge up his blade. It started to glow blue before it extended longer.

"Aw shit," Naruto said as he found himself rolling and jumping out of the way of a enlarged sword. 'Kyuubi,' Naruto thought with desperation.

"**Hmm… using that technique does give him range and strength but it leaves him a bit open up close… that is if you can dodge him," Kyuubi said.**

'Meaning?' Naruto thought as he dodged another strike from Leon.

"**Why am I stuck with you… It means try to get up to him and strike him with quick rapid attacks," Kyuubi said as if stating the obvious.**

"That's practically impossible," Naruto said out loud as he saw tried to guard against another strike from Leon. When the strike hit his keyblade the impact, although blocked knocked Naruto back a couple of feet.

"Come on, you gotta do better then that," Leon taunted Naruto as he regained his balance.

"I'll show you," Naruto said this time trying to do what Kyuubi told him to do. Naruto managed to get close to Leon and raised his keyblade to strike only to be stopped by a giant shuriken.

"Leon you shouldn't pull off one of your best moves on a kid," Naruto heard the owner of the shuriken say.

"I haven't had anyone to spar with lately so I needed to release some stress Yuffie," Leon said as he saw Yuffie jump down from a nearby building.

"Still, you should leave some for me and Merlin, we too want to train this boy also," Yuffie said as she picked up her shuriken.

"Fine, but I still get to have him for 3 more hours," Leon said using a shooing hand motion toward Yuffie.

"Eh… Oh well, I'm coming in exactly 3 hours then," Yuffie said in her cheerful voice before jumping away.

"Heh now where were we?" Leon said as he lifted his sword.

"If you fight like that, then I'll be able to beat you," Naruto said confidently, inside his head he could hear Kyuubi groan.

"Really then… I guess I should start getting serious," Leon said as he dashed forward faster then before.

"Shit," Naruto said as he saw Leon definitely go faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I told you not to go hard on him?" Yuffie said as she appeared before a smirking Leon and a dead tired Naruto.

"Nothing a good old Elixir can't heal," Leon said confidently.

"You fiend," Naruto said with the rest of his energy before falling still on the ground.

"Man elixirs are expensive these days… oh well," Yuffie said as she tossed something above Naruto's head. Naruto soon felt his pain go away and surprisingly his stamina too.

"What is an elixir?" Naruto asked.

"Something that you should only use when you are an inch from death… like you were," Yuffie said as she walked to another area. "Follow me," Yuffie said, Naruto complied.

"Soooo… you're a ninja too right?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I'm the best ninja there is," Yuffie said in a Naruto like way.

"Really then can you make me stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Sure that's what we are here for anyway," Yuffie asked as they suddenly stopped. They were inside a weird underground sewer only clean. "Dodge this," Yuffie said as she threw two shurikens at Naruto.

"Too easy," Naruto said as he rolled to the side. "Huh?" Naruto said as he soon saw that the shurikens instead of going straight started to home on to him.

"Heh, looks like you were too cocky. Oh yeah and in this practice I want you to only use your Kunai's and shurikens, that means no keyblade," Yuffie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he started to run away from the shuriken that was following him. "Take this," Naruto said as he too threw his own Kunai's at the incoming Shurikens to luckily stop them from advancing.

"Nice let's see you do it again," Yuffie said as she threw more shurikens at Naruto, who helplessly dodged or deflected each one.

'Neh Kyuubi, can you help me here?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**I'll just tell you she is using her Chakra to direct the shuriken, good luck now," Kyuubi said before he cut the connection.**

'No you unfair stupid fox,' Naruto thought as he deflected yet another shuriken as it came closer to him.

"Come one Naruto… you have to do better than that," Yuffie said in a taunting manner.

"I'll show you," Naruto said as he put his two hands together in a cross shape. "Kage Byunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted as 10 Narutos appeared next to the original.

"Well this got interesting," Yuffie said as she saw the other Naruto's pull out Kunais and shurikens. "I guess since Leon already did it I can do it too," Yuffie said as she pulled out a Huge shuriken (Can anyone give me a name for that thing?) and pumped her Chakra into it. Similar to Leon's attack it glowed blue and extended longer before she threw it. In a few seconds almost all the clones were gone except for the few who had dodged the shuriken instead of blocking.

"Not another cool super move," Naruto groaned as he dodge rolled out of the way. "Damn it," Naruto said as he realized just like the mini shuriken the big one was following him.

"Heh… what are you going to do now little boy," Yuffie said as she enjoyed watching Naruto run and dodge from her attack.

"Kuso," Naruto said as he saw the attack coming closer. 'Hey wait… Kyuubi said that Yuffie was using chakra in her attacks… so that means I might be able to emulate what she is doing,' Naruto thought as he pulled out 5 kunai's in each hand. He concentrated for a few seconds before the Kunai's started to glow blue, "Heh so far so good," Naruto said as he looked at the charged Kunai's.

"Take this," Naruto said as he threw the kunai's at Yuffie.

"Good… but can you control their movements?" Yuffie asked as she dodged the first Kunai that came at her. Surprisingly when the Kunai hit the wall it exploded.

"Ehh…," Yuffie said wit ha shocked face at what Naruto had just accomplished.

"…" Naruto also was speechless at what had happened. "What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"**You don't have any chakra control so you put in too much charka. Because of that when something from the outside disturbed the kunai it let out all the chakra that you put in it resulting in an explosion… quite devastating if you ask me," Kyuubi said in his mind. **

Naruto then put on a sadistic grin as he faced Yuffie pulling out more Kunai's to face her with.

"Aw shit," Yuffie said as she started to dodge Kunai's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, you're really good Yuffie-sensei," Naruto said panting hard.

"You too Naruto… that was one of the best workouts I've ever had, and I learned something new today too," Yuffie said with a huge smile on her face. "Too bad we need to end the training session now," Yuffie said as white smoke appeared before them. Soon a man in blue robes and with a really long white beard appeared in front of them.

"I hope he is worth my time," the old man said to Yuffie.

"Don't worry I think you'll find him satisfactory Merlin-Jiisan," Yuffie said as she picked up some shuriken before leaving the area.

"Arg… I told Yuffie to stop calling me that…" Merlin said as he put on a pensive expression, "Oh yes I hello Naruto my name is Merlin one of the greatest magicians alive," Merlin said with pride.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really… and since you are a keyblade warrior you need to know some magic, which I'll teach you," Merlin said as he led Naruto up some stairs. They were soon inside a small house which was full of books and stuff. "Let's go to the second floor," Merlin said as he dragged Naruto to the middle of the room. Soon the floor went up and they were in the attic of the house.

"Wow how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh some magic altering, here and there,"

"Ohh…" Naruto said not really understanding anything at all.

"Well anyway, I'm going to start teaching you some spells… although most of them that you'll learn are from experience and real battle so I can't teach you much," Merlin said stroking his beard. "But I can get you to learn magic by constantly attacking you until you learn it yourself," Merlin said as he lifted his staff, "Only use your keyblade to deflect the magic blasts boy," Merlin said as his staff glew red.

"Aw not again… I'm starting to think you guys are using me as a stress reliever," Naruto said as he materialized his keyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huff Pant Naruto for 2 hours straight had done nothing but dodge Merlin's arsenal of spells and it was tiring. As soon as he dodge one attack another spell would come straight at him. "Come on Naruto, still not learning anything yet?" Merlin asked as he threw another fire spell at him.

"Damn you," Naruto said as he hit the fire spell with his keyblade sending it back to Merlin.

"And I expected the keyblade wielder to do so much better," Merlin said taunting Naruto.

"Why you," Naruto started to say only to find him self in the corner of the room with no room to dodge another spell.

"Take this Fira," Merlin said as a bigger version of the fire spell came at him.

"Shit," Naruto said as he panicked. 'Come on I'm not gonna lose to this old man,' Naruto thought as he saw the fire spell coming closer. Before the spell hit though Naruto lifted the Keyblade above his head and did what his instincts told him to do, "Aero," Naruto shouted and to his reward a barrier of wind formed around him stopping the fira spell.

"Impressive to see that you got an aero spell first. Usually most people get a fire or blizzard spell, quite interesting…" Merlin said with a pensive look on his face.

"Sugoi," Naruto said as he looked at the wind barrier swirling around him.

"**It must be because you are more wind oriented," **

'Ehh Kyuubi what do you mean by that?'

"**I checked and your Natural affinity is mainly wind so you are better suited for that element… that is why you got that spell first which is quite amazing," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.**

"Oh well… Let's see if we can get more spells out of you," Merling said as his staff charged up again.

"Shit," Naruto said as he saw the evil look on Merlin's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hurt everywhere," a slightly burned Naruto says as he walks through Traverse town.

"**Heh if you think that's though wait till you see what I have in store for you," Kyuubi said evilly in Naruto's mind before shutting up.**

"Hello Naruto," Naruto heard a voice say to see Areith in front of him.

"Hey Areith… you're not going to take me training are you?" Naruto asked suddenly with pain evident in his voice.

"Nope, I was just walking around and thought I'd say hi when I saw you," Areith said as she put her hand on him, "And besides you look in the need of some help, Cure," Naruto soon felt his body relax as a warm sensation went through it.

"Wow… I wonder why Merlin didn't do this spell on me…" Naruto asked.

"Must have slipped his mind,"

"Old torturer," Naruto mumbled before heading back to the room he slept in before.

'Neh Kyuubi… were you that strong to be known by these people?' Naruto thought as he continued walking.

"**Hmph… I was the strongest there was. Nobody could stand up to me and my friends," Kyuubi said with a smug voice. "Well now's not the time to talk of such things we're going to start your other ninja training right now," Kyuubi said.**

'Aww man… so what are we doing?' Naruto thought.

"**We're working on improving your chakra control because right now it sucks!" Kyuubi shouted.**

'… cruel… let's just get started,' Naruto thought as he listened to what Kyuubi was going to say.

"**Good… now you already know the fundamentals of doing the tree climbing exercise so I'm going to teach you something else. This new exercise I'm going to teach you will greatly improve your chakra control and it also can be used as an attack," Kyuubi said getting a grin from Naruto.**

'So how does it go?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Since you are wind oriented we'll start with wind first. I want you to first call your chakra around your body then release it to the air around you. After that move your chakra around and try to feel the air molecules around you. Once you've done that move the air around you and concentrate it around your fist in a huge concentrated amount. Keep it there as long as possible and in the same amount," **

"I see let's try it," Naruto said as he started to expel his chakra in huge amounts. As Naruto tried to control the chakra around him it wouldn't work. "This is harder then I thought," Naruto said as he tried to do the exercise.

"**You don't even know half of it," Kyuubi said with an evil laugh. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dang even after 4 hours of practice I can only create a breeze," Naruto said in a tired voice as he tried to go to sleep.

"**Practice makes perfect Naruto. After all I didn't become the strongest without having to go through some training," Kyuubi said.**

"True… Well I'm going to sleep G'night," Naruto said before he immediately fell asleep.

"**Goodnight Naruto… my successor," Kyuubi said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later.

"Man I can't believe I'm finally going to visit some other worlds," Naruto said with glee in his voice.

"You're practically 20 times stronger then when you first came here so I think you should be alright," Yuffie said.

"Yeah… you did beat me once…" Leon said in a dismal voice.

"Aw cheer up Leon it was going to happen," Arieth said trying to cheer Leon up.

"Yeah, I mean it was hilarious though how you got your ass handed to you by Naruto," Yuffie said clearly enraging Leon.

"Whatever… Kid make sure you go and save those worlds out there," Leon said.

"Yes… although there are other keyblade holders one more can help a lot," Merlin added.

"Sure thing guys… I hope I see you guys again," Naruto said in a happy voice as he put his hand in front of him. Soon a black swirling portal appeared in front of him. If one looked in only darkness could be seen.

"I still can't believe you mastered such a dark technique," Merling said.

"Well if it gets me around the worlds then I'll use it… besides with Kyuubi-sensei inside of me I won't be affected by the darkness," Naruto said in a cheery voice.

"Well good luck," everyone said as they saw Naruto enter the portal.

"It's going to be boring now isn't it?" Yuffie asked the people around her.

"Maybe so," Arieth replied. As everyone headed their different ways. As everyone left though nobody noticed a star go out in the sky.

A/N: I've had this idea down on the computer for quite some time now… the reason why I didn't upload it was because I thought people wouldn't like it and it would be a copy of something… well here's another fanfic by me… oh and SAT boot camp SUCKS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Nothing was supposed to go wrong, after all he was here to fix all the problems with Heartless… he was after all a keyblade warrior. Yet even though he harbored only intentions to help how did he end up in this situation. He was apparently in a cell for all he knew, if the bars and shackles didn't give any indication of that. His weapons, the ones that he displayed were all taken from him, dropped off in another room.

"This is so troublesome," Naruto said to himself, still slumped against the wall of the cell. "Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed that heartless and left that girl to have her heart stolen… but she was cute," Naruto said remembering how this had all started.

Flash back

"Finally I'm out of that tunnel," a voice resounded in a clearly empty field. If one was nearby they would've thought that ghosts were around. However, the owner of the voice soon showed himself, a black portal appeared on the field, a portal that seemed to be made out of shadows and darkness. From that portal a blond teen emerged. He was wearing a black cloak with orange flames on it. Inside of it his body showed a black shirt along with slacks. On his pant leg held his kunai holster while on the side of his belt he held a katana. The teen had blond hair which didn't spike up, but flattened out on his head, making some strands of hair fall over his face.

"**We would have been out faster if you didn't insist on taking breaks and snacks along the way," Kyuubi snarled out, annoyed that the boy was wasting time again. **

"Hey all I have to do is just find the key hole to this world and lock it right? And if I can find those fragments of yours,"

"**That is if you can… I doubt someone like you could handle such power," **

"Hey it's me you're talking about, the great Uzumaki Naruto, best Key blade warrior, one that is going to wipe your name off of the top warrior,"

"**Heh, I locked thousands of doors when I was still good, think you can match that?" **

"You bet, in fact I'll lock twice as many doors as you did," **'Heh, so easy to get him fired up… with him I shall fix my mistakes,' Kyuubi thought as he smiled at the antics of the teenager he had been stuck with. **

"By the way… where do you find a keyhole?" Naruto stopped jumping around and put his hand on his chin. "I mean, if they were open in plain sight than someone could misuse it's power,"

"**That's why the keyholes are hidden, don't worry it will show up in front of you… after you complete a few quests and such the keyhole is bound to show up," **

"Well than I better get started," Naruto looked around, spotting a town nearby he started in it's direction, "No better place to start than in a town," wasting no time Naruto sprinted towards the town. When he got closer to it he took in the sights and related it back to Traverse town. It was similar in the housing only the atmosphere was different. The people seemed to be busy, as if preparing for something to come.

'Well they certainly aren't that technologically advanced yet… I hope they at least they have a synthesizing shop,' As Naruto walked around he took in more sights before he sat down on the sidewalk. 'I don't feel any heartless around right now so that should be a good sign,' closing his eyes he leaned against the wall he was before falling asleep.

"Queen Hernrietta!" Naruto suddenly heard causing him to jolt awake. Looking around he saw himself surrounded by a crowd of people, everyone was standing on the sidewalk as they let a chariot pulled by what looked like a unicorn. The guards that were with her were all females and each had on a green shirt and a red cloak. There were also two other women, they were on horses and had white cloaks instead.

'I'm guessing that girl's the queen than,' Naruto thought as he mentally pointed at girl in a purpleish dress who sat in the chariot, waving at the people who went by. 'Not bad looking if I say so myself,' Naruto thought before he felt a familiar sensation. 'Heartless… why now?' Naruto asked himself as he looked around to see where the heartless would appear from. 'There,' Naruto thought as he looked forward a few meters in front of the chariot.

In a quick movement Naruto jumped out from the crowd and ran past the chariot, which had already passed his location. "Stop that man!!" one of the women shouted as they drew their swords and prepared to surround him. 'Too easy,' Naruto thought as he simply channeled some chakra to his legs and jumped over the crowd and landed on the chariot next to the queen. "Excuse me," Naruto said in a cheery voice before jumping off of the chariot and drawing his katana. 'heh just a bunch of shadows, piece of cake,' Naruto thought as he saw the tell tale sign of a heartless appearing, a distortion of space with shadows.

"One," Naruto shouted as he slashed through one of the heartless with his blade, "Two," Naruto said mostly to himself as he defeated another one. "Blizzard," Naruto shouted extending his arm forward to shoot out icicles which pierced a few more heartless. 'one more left,' Naruto thought as he saw the last shadow try to run away, "You're not getting away," Naruto shouted as he reached for his belt and reached a folded fuma shuriken. With one swift motion he unfolded the shuriken and threw it at his target. "Hit," Naruto said as the shuriken pierced through the enemy. "Yatta," Naruto shouted as he reached out with his left hand to catch the shuriken which had come back to him.

'Hmm… those heartless didn't seem to come here randomly,' Naruto thought as he put the fuma shuriken on his belt. It was when he did attach his shuriken that he felt something come at him. Acting on reflexes alone he side stepped an attack which would have stabbed him through his liver. Turning around he saw who his assailant was, it was a boy, around his age, yet he wasn't dressed like the people of the town. He had on a sweater and jeans and had a sword pointed at him.

"I don't know who you are but you should put down your weapon," the boy said as he continued to point the sword at him.

'He's quite skilled,' Naruto noted from the way he had his feet set. 'But he's not good enough,' Naruto responded by adding chakra to his feet and with a quick step bursting forward. In a fluid motion he was inside the boy's zone and delivered a quick punch right to his stomach. "Sorry but I don't have any business with you people," Naruto said sheathing his sword. "Besides I don't think you any one of you could beat me," Naruto said in a smug voice only for the smug to be wiped off when a huge explosion knocked him back and his katana.

"What was that," Naruto said more to himself as he tried to pick himself up, only to stop when he saw a multitude of swords pointed at his neck along with a gun directed at his face.

"You are to come with us," a short blonde haired girl said as she held her gun closer. "Take him to the dungeons," As he was picked up he could see the guy he had punched starting to stand only to be taken away by the guards. 'Serves him right,' Naruto thought as he let the girls take him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"*sigh* why me?" Naruto asked only to jump up slightly when the door opened. At the door was the one who had attacked him, he was about to prepare himself for any battle only to smirk when the guy was pushed in harshly.

"Serves you right," Naruto said once the door had closed leaving him alone with the guy.

The guy just looked at him before putting on an angry face, "What do you mean 'Serves you right?' it's your fault that I'm being kept in here also," the boy said as he raised his fist at him threateningly.

"Oh, so you didn't get rewarded for protecting the queen?" Naruto asked only to quickly jump up from his position as the guy came closer to him.

"So you did try to attack the queen!" the guy said as he started to move closer to Naruto.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he looked at the stance the guy was in. It was strange, a few moments ago the guy was moving with ease and with the skill of a seasoned warrior, now he was just moving around normally, even his stance had many flaws in it. "But it's my business," Naruto simply said before going to a corner of the room and leaning against it, "Don't bother me now, I have to concentrate," Naruto said to the guy before he shut his eyes.

"Saito, Hiragi Saito," Saito said before lying down where he was at.

"Naruto, that's all you need to know," Naruto said before visiting his tenant.

"Yo Kyuubi!" Naruto said as he entered the damp cage of his mind.

"**I was wondering when you'd contact me," Kyuubi said as he appeared In the cage in front of Naruto. "I have to say, you're pretty pathetic to get captured by a bunch of girls," **

"Hey what do I have to say, I was caught off guard because of that explostion," Naruto said sheepishly reaching for the back of his head. "'sides the best way to find a door is to find out the problem In the world, typically who are the heartless after,"

**Kyuubi shifted a bit in it's cage before looking at Naruto again "Why must people always make this kind of thing an adventure?" Kyuubi said mainly to himself, "Well have it your own way, after all this is your own story now," **

Naruto started to walk out only to stop and look back at Kyuubi, "Neh, can you give me any hints though?" Naruto asked only to be forced back into reality by a burst of chakra.

"**Stupid kid…" **

Back to reality

"Saitou-san can I count on your help?" Naruto heard a girl's voice say. Opening his eyes slightly he saw the queen in the dungeon room with her asking something from that Saito guy. "Saito-san as a token of my appreciation if you have anything you need, whatever it is please let me know,"

"Whatever it is?"

"Hai, whatever it is, as long as it is within my means,"

Looking over to the Saito guy he couldn't help but mentally smack himself as he saw the same old sign of a pervert on his face. 'Such a clueless queen,' Naruto couldn't help but think before he heard the door to the dungeon open. At the door was the girl who had helped in arresting him and a pink haired girl, quite petite.

"L-Louise!" Saito shouted out in fear and shock.

"Saito," Louise said in a dark voice as she took steps closer to him.

"L-Louis it's a misunderstanding!" Saito shouted as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Saito… you idiot!" she suddenly yelled out as she rushed forward and landed in his chest. "How dare you make me worry about you like that," Louise started going on as she cried in his arms.

"Ma, ma it's alright," Saito merely said as he started to comfort her.

Seeing as the person who arrested him and the queen were already in here Naruto decided to make himself known by clearing his throat, "So when am I going to be let out of here," Naruto said leaning against the corner.

"You, I should have you beheaded for assaulting the queen," the blond haired girl said as she drew her sword.

"That's not very noble of you, drawing your sword against an unarmed man," Naruto said as he put up his arms. "But if you insist," Naruto got into his own fighting stance and provoked his opponent forward with a hand taunt.

"Die," the blond haired girl said loosing herself in her emotions. With each slash Naruto could feel raw anger and hate coming, something that disturbed him a bit. 'She's quite persistent,' Naruto thought as he dodged another sword strike and entered her guard to punch her only to have the girl step back far enough to dodge the hit. 'Should I? No not the best of ideas to use it right here,' Naruto thought to himself only to stop a bit when he felt a familiar sensation.

"Heartless," Naruto quickly said as he jumped back to avoid another slash.

"Who're you calling heartless you assassin?" the girl shouted only to stop when she was knocked sideways by Naruto who had appeared suddenly beside her. When the girl was about to yell at him she saw that there was a weird bloody clawed hand which had grazed the man's shoulder.

"Seems I was right, they're after you queen," Naruto said as he held his injured shoulder with his right hand. "Still I wonder why," Naruto said as he removed his hand from his wounds and swung his right hand down toward the ground. In that moment a bright light surrounded his arm before it turned red and formed into his trusty keyblade. The small dungeon which the people were in was soon filled up with solider class heartless, each danced around the people as if playing around.

"It's the same things that appeared as last time," Henrietta gasped as she looked on with a bit of fear.

"Don't worry your majesty, I will protect you," the blond haired girl stood up and looked around.

"No need," Naruto simply said raising his keyblade above his head. "Hikari," Naruto shouted causing the keyblade to shine brighter and brighter that the people around him had to shield their eyes. When the light died down no heartless could be seen around. "They won't be back for a while," Naruto said before looking at the queen. "Tell me how often do the heartless come and attack you?"

"Heartless? Is that what they're called? I don't know, they attacked me when I was a child but the attacks suddenly stopped. This is the first time they've attacked me again in years,"

"I see… that means someone is either controlling them or leading them back to this world," Naruto mused not bothering to look at the other people. "Sorry but could I ask for my weapons back, I don't mean you people any harm, I'm just doing the duty of a keyblade holder," Naruto said to the stupefied audience.

"Agnes, give him his weapons," Henrietta suddenly said breaking the silence but replacing it with shock.

"But…"

"It's an order Agnes,"

"I understand," with that the blond haired girl went out quickly.

"Keyblade warrior," Henrietta suddenly said before bowing down to him.

"Henrietta-Sama what are you doing?" Louise yelled out, shocked that her queen would bow down before a mere peasant.

"I am paying my respect to the warrior, because it is his type of warrior that saved me long time ago," Henrietta said as she didn't look up. "Keyblade warrior may I ask for your assistance against these monsters. We already have a war about to start against the Albion Kingdom…"

Naruto stopped her with shaking his hand around, "No need to, I'm pretty sure I might find the source of the problem if I stick around with you, besides you said you were rescued by another keyblade warrior, who was it?"

"I couldn't get his name, he just came by quickly and destroyed the heartless, the only thing I got out of him was something about a door being open,"

"Hmm… well many things could lead to a door opening… I'll just have to figure out what it is," Naruto mumbled to himself before pulling Henrietta up, "And don't you kneel down to me, I haven't done anything yet," Naruto said giving his foxy grin which made Henrietta blush.

"Queen Henrietta do you think this is a wise decision?" Louise asked not trusting Naruto one bit.

"If it wasn't for him I'm pretty sure I would have suffered dearly from that heartless that would have attacked me when on the streets and the heartless that appeared here,"

"…Sorry for the mix up," Naruto suddenly heard Saitou say. Turning around he saw him with his face down shaking a bit. 'A bit too prideful eh?'

"Don't worry it happens all the time, especially when you have to play the role of the hero in secrete," Naruto said as Agnes returned to the room with his weapons. "Thanks," Naruto said as he started to put on his weapons one at a time. "Just asking though…" Naruto said as he turned back to Saitou, "You don't seem to fit in here," Naruto said pointing as his clothes, "Your clothes, hair, and your accent are considerably different from them,"

"Huh?"

"Did you perhaps travel through the worlds?"

"What, worlds?" Saitou asked a bit perplexed at being found out that he didn't 'belong' in this world.

"Just something that I find strange… also what happened to all that skill you showed me before, it's like you're just a normal person with no combat training right now," this particular comment made Saitou flinch a bit as his right hand unconsciously covered the glyph on his left hand. "Ah didn't mean to startle you, just that I would like to fight someone who could stand his own against me," Naruto said as he finished putting the last of his weapons on himself.

"So… does this mean I follow you around Queen Henrietta?"

"Please call me Henrietta… as for today, I am sure that Oswald will have much to discuss with you, he's our headmaster at the academy. So for today I would like for you to follow Saitou-san and Louise-san back to the academy,"

"I'll do that than… though do you think you'll be able to defend yourself against any of the heartless?" Naruto asked only to quickly put up his arms to catch a bundle which had been thrown at him.

"Inside are your weapons… though I'm pretty sure you already know about that," Agnes said in a cold voice before turning back to Henrietta. "Henrietta-sama, even if this man is a keyblade warrior how can you just go around trusting him? He may be a spy from Albion waiting to…"

Henrietta put up her hand to stop Agnes, "That's enough Agnes. I know I am able to trust this man because I feel no malice from his heart.

"Henrietta-sama?"

"Oh, that's a very interesting skill you have, the ability to search for malice and what not in a person's heart eh?"

"It does not work all the time, that is why I can't tell anything about that second heart you have inside of you," Henrietta said causing Naruto to flinch a bit.

Naruto than calmly walked up next to Henrietta before whispering in her ear, "I'd prefer if you don't mention anything about that," Henrietta blushed but Naruto was too preoccupied to notice.

"Second Heart?"

"It's nothing to worry about… and no that does not mean I have a second beating heart in my chest," Naruto added quickly to get rid of the thought bubble that was forming above Saito's head. "Anyway we've stayed here long enough, and I'm sure people of your status wouldn't want to stay in a cell much longer,"

"R-Right, I'm a noble, I can't possibly stay in a cell like this much longer," Louise said in a snobby voice which Saito just chuckled at.

"Well it is getting late, I guess we should go home," Saito said before he had a sad look in his eyes, "home eh…"

Naruto quickly walked out of the cell, "Well I'll be going on ahead,"

"Ah wait Keyblade-san," Henrietta said running out of the cell to catch up to him.

Not stopping his pace Naruto turned around to face Henrietta while walking, "Don't call me that it's too formal for someone like me, call me Naruto,"

"Naruto-san… please protect Louise-san and Saito-san," Henrietta whispered to Naruto before walking a bit slower so to let the others catch up to her.

'So now I'm a bodyguard eh?' Naruto thought as he walked about until he found a window. 'This should be good enough,' Naruto thought as he quickly looked around to see anyone nearby. Seeing the group had yet to catch up with him he quickly jumped out of the castle to the ground below. Just when he was about to hit the ground though he said, "Aero" which seemed to form an air below his feet to stop his fall.

'Yo Kyuubi just wondering have you ever been to this world,'

"**Hmm? What was that?" **

'I asked if you have been to this world before,'

"**Well… I might have come here," **

'What do you mean by that?'

"**Hey I've traveled thousands of worlds, how do you expect me to remember one world,"**

'…Did you have any friends at all…'

"**Ha ha, so funny I forgot to laugh," Kyuubi responded before lying down in his cage again. "Hmph, making fun of my knowledge on the worlds," Kyuubi said in a semi angry voice before pushing Naruto out of his mindscape. **

As he opened his eyes he heard the others walking his way. Turning around he saw Saito along with Louise and Agnes. "Yo, what took you guys so long?" Naruto asked leaning against a wall.

"Huh? How did you get down here so fast?!" Saito asked clearly surprised at how fast he had gotten down here.

"Hmm… magic," Naruto said grinning.

"Wait how does a commoner like you know magic?" Louise demanded, a bit irked that a commoner claimed he knew the art in which only nobles could indulge in.

Naruto stood there for a second before sighing, "She can't take a joke can she?" Naruto asked to see Saito just nod.

"Yup she's just a flat-chest, no good mage, other wise known as Zero the Lou-" Saito didn't manage to get far as an explosion happened right where he was standing. 

"… **he's whipped,"** **Kyuubi said to Naruto as he started laughing.**

'Couldn't help but agree,' Naruto thought back before going over to the semi-burnt Saito. "To answer your question though let's just say that not all people have to be of your status to perform magic… besides as I said before… wait did I? Well anyway I come from another world, so don't you think things will be different over there," Naruto said as he leaned down and put his hand over Saito. "Cura," small flowers appeared over Saito before he was engulfed in a green light. When the light faded away Saito was there but noticeably a lot better.

"What, I don't feel any pain!"

"Yeah, it's a cure magic, 2nd form quite effective," Naruto said ignoring the gaping mouths from Agnes and Louise. "We should get going shouldn't we, wouldn't want to waste any time," Naruto said heading out of the castle through the gates where a carriage waited.

"B-But he's just a commoner," Louise repeated again.

Saito couldn't help but reply, "A commoner who can actually perform magic better than you,"

"INU!!!" Louise suddenly shouted which was followed by another explosion.

'What have I gotten into,' Agnes couldn't help but think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is quite a different world from Traverse town… but it reminds me of Konoha almost,' Naruto thought as he looked at the passing scenery from on top of the carriage. 'Though… they probably don't have any moogle shops over here… or potions and such,' Naruto thought a bit crestfallen.

'Though, this world probably has a different type of magic system… seeing as to how they were so shocked at seeing a simple cure magic spell,' Sitting up Naruto leaned forward to look at Agnes who was driving the carriage. "Neh, I've got a question," Naruto said causing Agnes to look back at Naruto.

"What is it," Agnes said trying to calm herself. She didn't know why but just looking at him made her blood boil even if he wasn't doing anything.

"Actually two things, first thing why did she go on about nobles and such?"

It took Agnes a second to realize who he was talking about before responding, "In this world it is only common that nobles are the ones to use magic. Commoners such as yourself are not expected to know any spells, those that do know only small basic ones to light a fire or summon a bit of water to do the laundry and such,"

"Eh… that's so strange, well anyway second question what are the elements used in this world?"

"Well there's the four major schools of magic which are Fire, water, earth and wind…"

"Wait no lighting?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind… continue,"

"Those who can only use one of these elements are called dots, those who can use two are lines. Than there are those who have mastered three which are called triangle mages, and the rare mages who have mastered four are called squares. Though there is the super rare element the void element… though we only know one person that has it and that's classified… people like these are able to get to pentagram rank,"

"That's interesting,"

"Though, people who can't use magic can easily match up to mages if they train hard enough," Agnes said causing Naruto to swear he saw a burning aura around Agnes.

'I'm imagining things…' Naruto thought as he leaned back. 'I guess this world would consider me a square mage,' Naruto thought grinning. 'I wonder what everyone is doing in Traverse Town?'

"We're here," Agnes suddenly said causing Naruto to jolt out of his musing. "Here take this," Naruto heard Agnes say before a scroll was tossed above him. Catching it easily Naruto looked at it before pushing himself off of the carriage. "Enter the center building and look for someone named Osmond, he's the headmaster of the campus,"

"Alright," Naruto responded before heading into the circular campus. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later," Naruto said waving off Agnes, Saito, and Louise.

Inside the campus he just followed the road towards the middle tower. Looking around he saw a few students just sitting around in chairs eating some cakes along with tea. "Man these guys are too lax," looked around to see another group of students with what seemed to be animals.

'Now those are pretty impressive,' Naruto thought as he saw what seemed to be a giant fire salamander. Next to the salamander he saw a dark skinned girl in a uniform that fit her really well, well enough to show her assets.

"Tabitha can we go on a ride again with Slyphid?" the girl said to another one who was sitting against one of the towers reading a book.

The girl Tabitha was of a petite size with short light blue hair. "Ok," Tabitha said before putting her hands to her mouth and producing a high pitch whistle sound. A few seconds later Naruto could see a dragon land in the field next to the two girls.

"Flame, go back to my room I'll be back shortly," the girl said before jumping onto the dragons back followed by Tabitha. The salamander, Flame, just hissed before walking to one of the towers on the side of the campus.

"Well this is unique," Naruto said to himself before entering the central tower. Once inside he looked around to see some stairs that led to different directions, some leading upwards while others led underground. He waited a few minutes to decide which route to take before he felt someone touch him on the shoulder.

"Are you perhaps lost?" the person asked, turning around he saw a man as tall as him, he was bald and had glasses which seemed to match him. "Because if you are I can lead you to where you want to go,"

Seeing he had no mal intentions Naruto just smiled before pulling out the scroll, "I believe this will clarify some things Mr…"

"Call me Colbert and let's see," Colbert said as he received the scroll. He looked at it for a second before seeing the royal family insignia on it. "We seem to be getting a lot of these lately," Colbert said before turning around, "Follow me, it's this way to the headmaster," Colbert said going up one of the stairs. They soon reached the top of the tower and in turn the office of what appeared to be an old man. He was in a black cloak which covered his entire body, his face had a really long white beard while his hair draped down along side his beard.

"Hmm… so we have a new guest?" the old man asked taking a breath from a pipe before exhaling a column of smoke.

"It appears that way Osmond-san," Colbert said showing the scroll in his hands.

"Now let me see that," with a wave from a staff the scroll slowly was lifted from Colbert's hand and made it's way over to Osmond. With another flick of his wand the scroll opened up before laying itself in front of him.

Osmond read it for a few seconds before suddenly jolting up and staring at Naruto, "My boy are you really one of them?" he asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"If you're talking about the keyblade warrior than yes," Naruto replied causing the old man to shout out in joy before pulling something out from the table. It was a small chest like the ones he had seen in Traverse Town.

"Thank god, you see I already know about most of your abilities and such so can I ask you for a favor?"

"…Um sure," Naruto replied getting a bit weirded out from the old man's behavior.

"Can you please open up this box? I've had this for over twenty years and I can't open it. I accidently put a strong enchantment around it to stop anyone from opening it… sadly that stopped even me from opening it also," Osmond said as anime tears streamed from his eyes.

"Ok," Naruto said walking up to the box.

"Osmond-san, what is a keyblade warrior?" Colbert began to ask only to stare in astonishment when Naruto's keyblade formed in his hand. He was further amazed when Naruto tapped the chest two times which caused the chest to suddenly pop open. "Amazing, that artifact broke through a square level seal!"

"Mah it's nothing, this weapon of mine can do more amazing things," Naruto said grinning before flicking his hand to make the weapon disappear. "Now I wonder what's inside," Naruto stepped forward to look at the contents of the box only to face fault, "An ero-manga?"

"Ero-manga? Is that what they call this?" Osmond asked as he took out of the copy before grinning perversely, "Well it doesn't matter… Colbert I'll leave you with the details about where he'll stay," Osmond said as a small trickle of blood could be seen spilling out of his nose.

"Eh hmm… well follow me this way…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Ok Naruto, I don't know the exact reason why you're here but you'll be staying with me I guess," Colbert said as he led Naruto out of the room.

Soon outside Naruto noticed that most of the people were gone except for the two he had seen ride off on the dragon. "Tabitha I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow Kirche," Tabitha replied as she got off of Slyphid. As she did she looked over and saw Colbert and Naruto but remained quiet with a calculating look in her face.

"Tabitha what you looking at?" Kirche suddenly said, showing that she hadn't left yet.

"New person," Tabitha said quietly pointing at Naruto's direction.

"Oh, it's Colbert-sensei and someone new," the newcomer clearly attracting her attention. After observing him from far away she started to make her way over to Naruto, "Hello my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst… but you can call me Kirche," Kriche said in a seductive manner. Making her way over she clung onto his arm before asking, "May I get your name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto simply said trying to ignore the soft sensation being pushed against his arm.

"So Naruto-kun are you a new student here?"

"Nope… I'm just traveler here for a brief stay," Naruto said flashing his foxy grin. "How long I'll be here I don't know,"

"Is that so… than why don't I help you get to know the campus better," Kirche replied pulling him away from Colbert, "Colbert-Sensei I'll be borrowing him," she said as she pulled him away toward Tabitha, "Tabitha we're going to show Naruto around alright," Kirche said moving over to Tabitha. Before Tabitha could say anything though she too was pulled along.

"…And I haven't even told him where he will be staying…" Colbert said before moving to his work shop. "I guess I'll find him later,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this here is the cafeteria, where we students are served food from servants," Naruto looked around at the huge hall that they were in, not that he had much choice in it.

Naruto turned around to see Tabitha with a slightly annoyed face as she was pulled around. He couldn't help but grin a bit before he whispered, "Does she always do this?"

"Sometimes," the girl replied with no emotion.

'…She's pretty hard to crack,' Naruto thought as he looked back at Kirche who was too busy explaining everything about the hall to notice him not paying attention. "Is it always this empty?" Naruto asked causing the other two to look a bit confused.

"Huh? I shouldn't be this empty," Kirche responded, "There should be at least four servants in here cleaning it,"

"Something's here," Tabitha said breaking free from Kirche's hold and pulling out her staff in front of her. "Something evil,"

'She can sense them?' Naruto thought before breaking out of Kirche's hold. "I suggest you two get back… this is something you probably have never encountered before," Naruto said pulling out a katana.

"What's going on?"

"Heartless," Naruto replied causing Tabitha to flinch a bit, "As long as you don't get close it should be fine," Nauto said before stepping forward some more. The moment he did dark void started to appear around him. From them the common shadows started to appear ready to attack. "Well here we go," Naruto said putting the sword flat out in front of him and putting his left hand palm on, "Firaga!" Naruto shouted causing the fire spell to swirl around him to knock out the heartless that had started to jump around him away.

"Heh, too easy," Naruto said as the fire stopped and started to be absorbed into the sword. "Blazing Sword!" he shouted showing the girls his katana had turned a dark red color which emitted a flame like aura.

"Die," Naruto said swinging his sword which caused a wave of fire to lash out from the sword and hit more of the heartless. Turning around he saw the two girls also fighting off the heartless. Kirche was shooting out flames from her wand while Tabitha formed icicles to pierce the heartless. 'Not bad,' Naruto only thought before he jumped back to avoid a stab from a soldier heartless.

"More are coming… but where's their leader?" Naruto asked himself as he dodged more attacks before leaping into the air. "Blizzara," Naruto shouted shooting out what seemed to be snowflakes below him. The heartless that were hit either disappeared or froze inside a block of ice. "Time to finish off these weaklings, Thundaga!" Naruto said flipping himself upright with his sword extended above his head. In a crash bolts of thunder started to rain down hitting the heartless around the cafeteria.

"That finishes them" Naruto said landing on the floor than sheathing his sword. The flame aura disappeared once he sheathed it, along with the intense heat. "Are you two ok?" Naruto asked only to be tackled backwards by Kirche. Looking down he saw Kirche staring back at him with what seemed to be hearts in her eyes. 'That does not look good,'

"That was truly amazing," Kirche said as she pushed herself onto him even more. "Not only to do you look good but you're able to cast powerful spells… I think I've fallen in love," Kirche began only to be hit by a staff.

"Don't get too clingy," Tabitha replied lifting her staff up from Kirche's head. "But she does have a point… how did you cast all those different spells?"

"Well… you can say I'm special," Naruto said before he felt something big coming. "Shit," Naruto managed to say before a large sword smashed down in their position.

"Kawarimi success," Naruto said from across the cafeteria with the two girls in his hands. "You two stay here… this monster is on a different level than before," Naruto said lifting his right hand. He than swung it down and in his hand the key blade appeared. Just when his blade appeared the gigantic blade swung upward before being caught by a hand coming through from a dark void. With the hand the body soon came through the void.

The heartless before him had a huge right arm which was covered in a dark metal gauntlet which covered its entire left arm. The right arm held what seemed to be a staff which was glowing a dark ominous color. The body of the heartless seemed to be split in half, one covered with a steel armor, while the other half had on a dark robe. The face of the heartless however had a full metal knight helmet, blocking what it looked like.

"Let's see what you got," Naruto said as he charged forward towards the heartless. As soon as he was in striking distance he lunged forward with his keyblade out in front of him. In a fast maneuver though the heartless had it's sword out in front of it and blocked the incoming attack.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said as he rushed forward and jumped backward, pushing off the sword of the heartless. "Take this," Naruto shouted as he pulled out his fuma shuriken and unfolded it with a flick of his wrist than threw it using his whole body. As if expecting this the heartless just raised its staff before slamming it into the ground. At that instance a slab of stone came out of the ground, blocking the shuriken. The heartless raised its staff again and pounded the ground to cause the slab to shoot out forward at Naruto.

"Shit," Naruto couldn't help but exclaim as the slab approached him faster than he could react to. Before it hit him though a strong gust of air blew it out of the way and into the wall. Looking at the direction it came from Naruto saw Tabitha with her staff raised, along with Kirche who pointed her wand at the heartless, "Flame," she shouted causing a blast of fire to shoot forward at the heartless.

"Looks like its working Tabitha," Kirche exclaimed as she continued her blast only to look on with surprise at the heartless which had started to walk slowly, but steadily toward their direction.

'I can't let them get hurt,' Naruto rushed forward holding his keyblade with both hands, 'Kyuubi I need you help,' Naruto thought as he channeled his chakra into the keyblade which made it glow a blue color.

"**Give me a good show than,"** **Kyuubi responded as he let his chakra permeate through the cage and into Naruto's chakra coils. **

'You got it,' Naruto responded back as he felt Kyuubi's chakra rush through his body. It was a strong and violent power which made his body burn, yet it also made him calmer and more perceptive of everything around him. "Heh you're dead," Naruto shouted as he spun his whole body around when he reached striking distance. Seeing this coming the heartless ignored the two girls and faced Naruto. Raising it's sword it prepared to strike down only for it to be pushed back by a strong kick.

"It's over for you, Chakra Explosion," Naruto shouted swinging his body with the one foot on the ground to throw his keyblade at the heartless. As a last ditch effort the heartless raised it's staff to create a black force field around itself only for it to shatter when Naruto's keyblade hit the field and exploded causing smoke to spread throughout the cafeteria.

"Aero: Blade," a voice shouted from behind the smoke which blew away to reveal Naruto with his right hand covered in a mass of swirling wind. "Good fight." Naruto said as he sliced exactly down the middle of the heartless. To his surprise though the heartless split into two continued to move, only this time the halves were moving on a leg each. Before he could do anything though the heartless created a void of darkness which they both sunk into.

"They got away," Naruto muttered mainly to himself. He than went over to where his shuriken had fallen and picked it up. Noticing the two girls slumped over at where they were Naruto quickly made his way over to them. "Are you two ok?" Naruto asked only to receive two nods from them. "Here this will help, Cura,"

"Huh I don't feel tired anymore," Kriche responded clearly shocked.

"No pain,"

"It's a spell to help with wounds and such… though I think more of paying you two girl's back for helping me," Naruto said extending both arms so the girl's could pull themselves up.

There was a long silence before Kirche finally decided to ask, "What are heartless?"

"Monsters which are spawned from the darkness that lives in everyone's hearts… though you don't need to worry much about them," Naruto said trying to get their thoughts away from the heartless.

"How can we not worry about it when something like that just came into our school and attacked?" Kirche shouted.

"I agree," Tabitha said before looking at him intently.

*sigh* "Look don't worry about it… they most likely came because of me," Naruto said a bit guilty. "So if you don't want to stay near me I'll understand," Naruto said before he started to leave the cafeteria. "Though I should clean up some of this mess," Naruto said before forming a single seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," In a puff of smoke copies of Naruto appeared in the area. "Well guy's let's get to cleaning this room,"

The real Naruto stood back looking over the clones thinking about the type of heartless that appeared. 'First near Henrietta now here… it's either me or the girls around here,' Naruto thought before he suddenly felt a soft sensation on his back.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting someone like you out of my sights," Kirche said as she pushed herself deeper into his back while she moved her mouth closer to his ear, "Especially at night," Kirche whispered causing him to shiver.

"It will be less boring around you… besides I've always wanted to meet a keyblade warrior," Tabitha said shocking Naruto a bit.

"How…"

Tabitha just lifted the book she was reading and flipped to a page with a picture in it. There it had a picture of a warrior covered completely in armor with a keyblade over his shoulder.

"But it's too dangerous for people to get too close to me," Naruto said thinking back to Kyuubi, "I might not be able to control myself,"

"Well don't worry about me, I'm good with rowdy men," Kirche said grinning.

"If it's about the red power don't worry… I'm no afraid," Tabitha replied closing her book and getting a good look at Naruto's face. "Whiskers," She suddenly said reaching out with her hands to touch his whiskers.

"Oh you do have whiskers," Kirche said as she too started to stroke his whiskers.

'Crap they can't know about my weak spot,' Naruto thought only for that thought to disappear form the comfort and pleasure of being touched at his whisker marks. 'This is so soothing,' Naruto thought only to snap back to reality when his clones dispelled.

"They're done," Naruto said suddenly as he got out of Kirche's hold. "Sorry but I need to find Colbert-san because I seriously need to get some rest," Naruto said as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Aww he got away,"

"Tomorrow, trap him," Tabitha mumbled before she too stepped out of the cafeteria followed by Kirche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another world

"Hmm it seems we have a fairly strong keyblade warrior in your sector Gemini,"

"Don't worry about it, he's still wet behind the ears, he won't be of any hindrance to our plans,"

"That's what we said about Kyuubi last time and look what happened there. Because of him we had to start our plans all over from scratch again Cancer,"

"If anything it would be best to kill him now… after all look what happened to that heartless of your Gemini,"

"Shut it Leo… sides that was one of my beta heartless, the better ones are in other worlds right now,"

"Speaking of other worlds, where is everyone from the different sectors?"

"I believe Tarus, Virgo, and Capricorn are in their own worlds right now, while the status of the others is not known,"

"*Sigh* why do we even call for a meeting when no one shows up… no matter though Gemini you should destroy that warrior before he messes up our plans just like Kyuubi did,"

"Hey no worries, after all it's not like he has a hidden power stored inside of him or something,"

"You say that but didn't you notice that power he released during that battle… it was red, just like Kyuubi's,"

"It's just coincidence Leo, if you worry about it too much than I'll just kill him before he gets too far,"

"Fine than… Gemini you better not fail,"

"Hai, hai," Gemini waved off before disappearing.

"He's a fool, that Gemini,"

"He may be a fool but he's one of the strongest in our group Cancer… you should know that,"

"Hmph, he only won due to a fluke,"

"Just like how Kyuubi almost destroyed our group?"

"…Let's just see how Gemini deals with this Leo,"

"If you say so,"

A/N: how many years has it been since I've updated this story… man sorry about this but I just feel that my writing skills are not up to par as before. So anyway colleges are done with so I have more time on my hands to write stories, like this one, which took me all night to complete. Hope you like it though I'm pretty sure not a lot will.

Oh and if you guys noticed a few changes in my writing style it may be because I haven't written in like 2 years or something. Well heres the update and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW XD!!!!!

p.s

As for my other stories I'm almost done with a few chapters of them sadly though it looks like I might be posting another story just so I have claim over being the first to write a cross over on it XD


End file.
